Un-awesome Love
by yacchan
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt sedang galau secara tidak langsung. Elizaveta Hedervary berubah menjadi seorang gadis normal sejak Roderich menembaknya. Warning inside. RnR? First fic in this fandom


APH © Hidekazu Himayura.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), gak ada sejarahnya sama sekali, abal, bahasa tidak sesuai KBBI, plotless, FTV. Too much 'awesome' word in this fic because it's using Prussia's point of view.

Genre(s) : fail!humor, romance (or friendship? I'm confused)

Pairing : PruHun. AusHun gak keliatan.

First fic in this fandom. RnR? Do not flame please :3

.

.

Yo, gue Gilbert Beilschmidt, cowok awesome yang terlalu awesome untuk kata 'cinta'—hal yang sangat tidak awesome bagi orang awesome sepertiku. Terlalu rumit? Peduli amat, toh ke-awesome-an gue gak bakal hilang meski kalian menekan tombol back karena cipratan gue yang awesome ini. Tapi, jangan tekan dulu, oke?

(("Hei, Gilbert. Cinta? Kau tak pernah membahas topik itu, dan tak akan pernah mau membahasnya kan? Kau pernah berkata begitu!"))

Tenang, gue yang awesome ini bisa pegang perkataan gue. Gue gak bakal jatuh cinta, Antonio sayang. Gue cuma heran. Pada tau cewek yang **dulu** tomboynya minta ampun, dan suka bawa teflon kemana-mana?

Dan sejak cewek itu jatuh 'cinta' sama Roderich – temen main gue sejak kecil juga –, sekarang dia terlihat lebih tenang dan nggak urakan—meski nggak jarang juga teflonnya ciumin wajah gue yang awesome.

Apaan sih bagusnya si maniak Chopin sebangsanya itu? Gak awesome banget. Udah mata empat, kerjaannya cuma main piano melulu, dan suka cari gara-gara sama gue- (a/n : perasaan lu dah yang sukanya cari gara-gara)

(("Jadi, intinya lu tuh cemburu, Gil? Onhonhon, gue yang penuh cinta ini akan membantumu~"))

-nggak, makasih, Cis. Gak ada kata cemburu di kepala gue.

(("Makanya tuh kepala isi kosakata yang lain, masa kepala segede bola gitu isinya cuma kata awesome-" "Kalo cuma kata awesome, gue gak bakal bisa ngomong panjang lebar gini-"))

Oke. Maaf, kedua sohib gue yang gak-se awesome-gue ngeganggu. Lanjut aja, kenapa tadi gue bisa pake tuh kata 'jatuh cinta'. Kata paling nista sejagat raya yang berhasil ngerubah tuh cewek.

Jadi gini. Kemarin dia menekan bel rumah gue, dengan sangat sopan.

.

-flashback-

.

"Siapa ya?" gue yang lagi sibuk ngurusin Gilbird teriak dari dapur.

"Aku, Elizaveta Hedervary." Demi apa, suaranya begitu cewek dan kalem, nggak kayak terakhir dia main ke sini. Terakhir dia main, dia masuk lewat jendela kamar si Ludwig yang lagi pacaran sama kentang-kentangnya tercinta. Dan sejak saat itu, Ludwig minta ngungsi ke kamar gue gegara jendelanya rusak parah. Gak awesome banget kan, kalo pacaran dilihatin temen-temennya Gilbird?

Spontan gue curiga. Gue gak tau yang di depan pintu itu beneran Elizaveta atau malaikat yang dikirim untuk menjemput gue. Jadi gue teriak saja, "Gak kenal."

Dia gak jawab. Hening sampai beberapa menit…

"Ehh Gilbert gak kenal aku?"

Mein Gott. Sejak kapan dia di belakang gue sambil bawa-bawa Teflon keramatnya.

"Aku kan mau ngomong baik-baik…"

Dari cara tuh cewek memutar teflon—dan juga gaya bicaranya, gue ngerasa dunia bakal kiamat. Paling nggak kiamat kecil buat gue lah,

…

"Jadi, tadi Roderich nembak aku."

"Ooh."

"Kayaknya dia kira aku suka sama dia. Jadi tadi pagi dia datengin aku dan dia bilang dia cinta sama aku, gimana nggak kaget coba? Padahal kan—"

"Hee."

"Kok cuma 'Hee' sih!? Gak awesome banget!"

"Soalnya aku nggak kenal kamu."

"…!?"

"Aku cuma kenal sama benda di tanganmu itu,"

Teflon. Yang sudah menemani keseharian gue kalo gue bareng sama tuh cewek (Elizaveta, yang lagi manyun-manyun gak awesome di depan gue). Tapi belakangan ini si Teflon dan empunya gak pernah tatap muka sama gue lagi. Apa karena dengan bertambahnya umur, gue jadi tambah awesome sampai-sampai dia takut deket-deket sama gue?

Dan gue gak kenal tampang sok feminin yang ada di hadapan gue sekarang. Rok lebar semata kaki dan apron?

Cocok buat image ibu-ibu yang lagi ngerumpi sama temen PKK nya. Tapi gak cocok buat Elizaveta Hedervary yang gue kenal.

BUUKKK

"ASEM! GILBERT ASEM! GUE KAN CUMA LAPOR KALO RODERICH NEMBAK GUE!"

Aih. Tuh cewek nangis. Gak awesome banget.

"GAK NGERTI PERASAAN GUE APA, TEMEN MASA KECIL GUE NEMBAK GUE! DEMI APA COBA!? GILIRAN MAU CURHAT KE LO, LO MALAH PURA-PURA GAK KENAL! ASEM! GAK AWESOME!"

BAAKK BUKK PRANGG BRAAAKK

Wajah gue yang awesome jadi asem gegara Teflon keramat Elizaveta. Bener aja sih, ini juga gue yang bikin dia nangis. Baru mau berdiri, dia sudah hilang.

.

-end of flashback-

.

"Jadi, intinya lu cemburu, Gil sayang~"

"Itu juga salahmu, Gilbert. Harusnya kamu dengerin dulu kata Eli yang kamu sela itu…"

"Perasaan gue gak ngundang kalian deh."

"Tapi kami sudah dapet jatah dialog tadi~ Onhonhon"

Bodo amat sama mereka. Gue lagi gak mood bercanda kayak gini. Gue lagi jengkel.

"Jengkel kenapa, mon cheri~?"

"KALIAN. PLIS JANGAN BACA PIKIRAN GUE TERUS"

BRAKK

Yak, mereka sudah keluar.

Jadi. Gue lagi jengkel sama perubahan Elizaveta.

Gue kangen dia yang dulu.

TOK TOK-

"BISA GAK SIH NGGAK GANGGU GUE SEBENTAR!? GAK AWESOME BANGET!"

"Ini aku, Elizaveta. Buka. Sekarang. Gilbert."

Aih, dia dating lagi. Maunya apa, sih!? Dia kan udah punya Roderich!

"Ogah."

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo, Gil. Bentar aja."

Terpaksa gue buka tuh pintu yang entah-sejak-kapan-ada-disitu, sebagai cowok awesome yang baik hati-

BRUK

BRAK

…gue jatuh. Dan di atas gue ada Eli. Beneran, apa sih maunya nih anak. Posisinya gak awesome pula.

Tapi seneng juga kalo kayak gini. Plis, waktu, berhentilah untuk sekara—

—NGGAK. GUE TARIK KALIMAT-GAK-AWESOME GUE TADI.

"-hiks."

Dia nangis lagi. "Lu napa sih, El?"

"… Gilbert asem."

KENAPA GUE JADI SERBA SALAH COBA!? "APA SALAH GUE, EL!?"

"… lu gak mau dengerin curhatan gue kemarin."

"Gue udah denger semuanya. Mulai dari kamu yang sudah lama jatuh cinta sama si maniak Chopin itu, sampai pernyataan cinta si maniak Chopin ke kamu. Apa lagi?"

"Gue belum selesai ngomong, Gil. Lu sih kayaknya gak mau dengerin gue, jadinya… hiks,"

BUAKK

Sempet aja nih Teflon nyium gue. Mana air matanya jatuh di mata gue pula.

"Itu salah paham, Gil. Roderich cuma ngira gue cinta sama dia, tapi benernya gue udah suka sama orang lain…"

Caramu ngomong itu menyebalkan. Nyesek, tau gak? Buat apa lu lapor ke gue kalo pertama, lu ditembak Roderich dan kedua, lu ternyata gak suka Roderich tapi suka sama orang lain.

Yaudah gue langsung nyomot, "Masalah lu suka sama orang lain itu bukan urusan gue-"

BUUKKK

Dia udah mau keluar, lagi. Gak awesome banget, kabur dari kenyataan.

Nggak. Mungkin gue yang kabur dari kenyataan.

"DENGERIN NAPA!? GUE TUH SUKANYA SAMA LU!"

"Hee…?" gue pura-pura gak denger.

"GUE. CINTA. SAMA. LO. GUE BERUBAH GARA-GARA GUE CINTA SAMA LO, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. KURANG PUAS?"

Aih, gue capek dengerin ocehan nih cewek.

CUP

"—!?"

Hahh… gue lepasin dia, aku butuh udara.

"… apa yang kau lakukan, Gil!?"

"Katanya lu suka sama gue."

"Tapi—"

"Diem atau gue cium lu lagi."

Hening. Sekarang gue mau jujur sama dia. "Gue suka sama lu yang dulu, Eli. Lu yang kayak cowok, yang berani, yang semangat. Jadi gue shock sejak lu pake rok kemana-mana. Dan apa-apaan bunga di rambutmu itu?"

Dia menunduk. "Ini… dari Roderich. Aku gak enak sama dia karena kutolak, jadi sebagai gantinya aku mau pakai apa yang dia kasih ke aku waktu nembak aku kemarin."

Kembali hening.

Saking heningnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. "Duluan ya, El."

"… tunggu." Dia nahan gue. "Jadi, Gil mau jawab apa?"

"Jawab?"

"Gue udah nyatain perasaan gue ke elu, Gil. Gak peka banget sumpah."

"Oh. Gue terima perasaan lu."

"Itu aja? Gak awesome banget!"

"LU MAUNYA APA SIH!?" CAPEK BANGET NGELADENI NIH ORANG, SUMPAH.

[PACAR! JADIIN DIA GIRLFRIEND! GILBERT BEGO! ~dari : Francis dan Antonio]

Gue ngeliat kertas gituan dari jendela yang juga entah-sejak-kapan-ada-disitu.

"Oh. Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku."

Yaudah langsung keluar aja tuh kalimat. Bodo amat deh nanti dikomentarin apaan.

"Oke. Mulai sekarang, aku, Elizaveta Hedervary, menjadi kekasih resmi Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Jawaban macam apa itu," gue sweatdrop.

"Lah elu, tawaran macam apa juga tuh?"

.

Bodo amat sama Francis dan Antonio yang ternyata dari tadi nguping kita. Yang penting, Elizaveta udah jadi punya gue.

.

FIN

.

.

a/n : hola, saya mulai menjelajah ke fandom lain. Semoga ini nggak buruk. Dan, yah, saya ngetik ini langsung sampai terakhir, mumpung ide nista lagi lewat. Ehehe

Dan author yang sudah singgah lebih lama di sini, mohon bimbingannya *membungkuk*

Sekian, maaf kalo alay dan gak jelas. Saya nggak terlalu ngerti bahasa anak jaman sekarang, sekali lagi mohon maaf /soktua

RnR? OwO


End file.
